Gathering the six heroes Part 1: Destiny set into motion
by XcupcakesroleX
Summary: A tragic event changes Kate's life forever! Causing a chain of events to happen!On this road destiny laid out for the heroes they will encounter strange and weird people, unlocking mysteries,facing unimaginable danger and hard ships, friends , and enemies ! When a certain event happens Kate must make a choice between staying with the one she loves or save his life !
1. Prologue

I do not own maplestory or it's characters. Kate is my OC.

* * *

It was a week before destiny was set into motion. Me and Freud were waiting for mother to come back from Leafre forest. We were playing in the field of tall grass.

When Freud said "It almost lunch time sis. We need to get back home!"

"I'll race you home!"Kate yelled back to Freud.

Kate started running through the field. She turned around and saw that she was way ahead of her brother who had that guff big smile on his face. Kate yelled " Freud come on hurry up!" He yelled back "slow down sis you might trip!"But Kate didn't listen . She thought "Finally I'm going to beat him!"

Then when she turned around she was startled when she saw her brother right in front of her."That's not fair you can't use magic in a race!"Kate said angrily. " you never said couldn't use magic!" said Freud with a smirk on on his face.

They started walking back to the house in silence. Freud tried to talk to his sister but Kate was to mad to listen to her brother. He gave up trying to start conversion. They made it past all the towering trees to a clearing where a two stories house was. When they got close to the house they saw there mother coming down the porch. When Kate saw her mother she bolted toward her. They both hugged each other. Then a couple minutes later let go.

"Welcome home mother! When did you get here ?" asked Kate. "I got here a hour go . Sweet heart you grown so tall. How are you doing? Did anything happen while I was gone?" asked Mother. "No nothing really happened while you were gone and I'm fine !" Kate said answering her Mother's question.

"Good! How are you doing Freud and are you studying?" asked Mother. "I'm doing fine and my studies is going well!" said Freud. "Good! How is Kate training and studying coming along?" "She completed her second job advancement for fire and poison,  
ice and lighting, and cleric. She will began her third job I return from the magic archive.I'm leaving on Wednesday mourning. Her studies are going well. She studying stars and stars constellation!" Freud said proudly.  
"That's wonderful Freud!"said Mother with a smile.

Then four days later Freud left for the magic archives. The frozened gears of time and destiny have started to move once again.  
Changing six kids fates.

* * *

Well this is the Prologue!

But this is just the clam before the storm!

So read the next chapter because its going to be a very bumpy ride !

Well let just say the Prologue is more peaceful then Chapter one !

Thank you for reading please read chapter 1!

**I'm open to any ideas you have for my fanfiction !**

**Please do the polls on my profile !**

**I don't mind if you post your review as Guest!**

**Please reviews my fan-fiction!**

Please read chapter 1!


	2. Chapter 1 Kate: Burned Memories

I do not own maple story or it's characters.

Kate is my OC.

This is my very first fan-fiction.

I hoped you like the Prologue!

So here is chapter 1 Burned Memories. Hope you like it!

* * *

The only Memories that I have of my parents are burned. It was a usual evening I was playing with my dog Maru. Mother was cooking dinner. Father was reading a book in the family library . It was getting dark outside when all of sudden skeleton warriors in black armor busted the door down. The door laid on the ground with ash all around it.

Before I could scream they lit the house on fire. Father and Mother ran in with there magic staff and blasted them to dust. I ran to my parents I felt so relieved and frightened of the fire. "Stay behind us Sweet heart!" Mother said calmly. I didn't understand why my parents were still on guard they totally destroyed the skeletons warriors.

But I soon realized why they were so tense twelve more skeleton in black armor came . But they did not come alone they had there leader who had red glowing eyes . He ware a black cloak his hands had sharp nails with rings on his creepy looking fingers. He was floating in the air and was clocked in a very dark horrifying aura.

"It's the Black Mage !" Father said in a shocked voice."Who's the Black Mage?" I asked Curiously. But I got no answer from ether Father or Mother . They destroyed the twelve warriors. Then more came more then I could count. I knew my parents could defeat them. But fear washed over me when I looked at the Black Mage. I started to get a bad feeling about the Black Mage. Father and Mother took them out with a single attack.

Then I heard a eerie laugh from the Black Mage said"Good!Good!You mite be a challenge!"They stared fighting Mother did a long range barrage attack on the Black Mage . Father attacked with this shinny beam attack. Then attack after attack my parent looked so battered up from fighting the Black Mage. Their clothes were tattered from fighting the Black Mage. They also have scrapes and bruise on there legs and arms.

But the Black Mage didn't look tired at all. The fires spoke was getting thicker it was getting harder to breath by the minute. When my Mother put some kind of air bubble round me to help me breath . It made it much easier to breath and it also healed some of the burns I got from the fire. "Don't worry me and your father is going to protect you Kate!" said Mother in a clam voice .

I didn't understand how mother could stay so calm. Like this wasn't she tired of fighting. They attacked again fiercely. But when the Black Mage attacked it was not aimed for my parents. But it was aimed for me. Father barley deflected the attack and saved me . Father and Mother were on the ground for some strange reason. When the Black Mage aimed a another attack for me!"Run!"yelled Mother and Father. But I was frozen with fear.

I couldn't move my legs at all. Mother barely deflected the attack."Sweet heart ! I'm so sorry...but I'm afraid that we have to !"Mother said sobbing and hugging me used this strange spell. But before it was fully finished I got hit! Then I saw a big blurry blue light. After that I remember drifting in and out of concision. Remember falling then floating in some kind of river. Then seeing a person. Then blacked out.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

I told you it was not peaceful !

Well from reading this you can probable can guess what happened to them !

I bet you wondering what's going to happen to Kate.

Well find out in the second chapter.

**I don't mind if you post your review as Guest!**

**please review this chapter tell me what you think about my fan-fiction tell me what's good and bad about it.**

**what I should do to improve it !**

**I'm open to any ideas you have for my fanfiction !**

**Please do the polls on my profile !**

**So again if you want me to post chapter 2 please review this chapter!**

Thank you again for reading my fan-fiction!


	3. Chapter 2 Freud : Shocking News

**I do not own maplestory or it's characters.**

**Kate is my OC.**

Thank you so much **cornflower9909** for review my Fan-fiction I'm happy that some one likes my fan-fiction .

I could cry for joy!^.^

well here it is Chapter 2 Shocking News

* * *

When I got home! I found the house it was burned down father and mother were motion less on the ground. My little sister Kate was no where to be seen. I could not stop the tears running down screaming for my family.I called out "Kate, Mother,Father!"  
I knew it was no use. But I couldn't stop crying.I remember something I wanted to give my eight year old sister.

But know I can't still crying. I heard Maru barking. He ran up to me with a sad look with something in his mouth.

* * *

When I opened the letter it said:

Dear Freud my son,

If you are reading this it means maru gave this letter to you. Also that me and your mother are not here. Don't worry your sister is still alive. But your Mother teleported her fare way. We don't know where she is but she is safe from the people who attacked us.

promise me you won't do anything dangeries . Your servile is important and remember you are not alone.  
Take care!

Love you always Mother and Father

P.S.- The house is going to be fine just take this symbol right here it will do you well just place it in the middle of the house!

* * *

After I read the letter I grab Maru. Started crying again happy to know that Kate and Maru were okay. This letter were my parents very last words to me they trusted me to some way find my sister. I was still sad that I won't be able to see or hug my parents anymore. Still crying I did what the letter said. I turned the house back in to normal.I baried

Mother and Father with the help of Maru.I priaed to them saying aloud"Please rest in peace don't worry about me. Watch over Kate help me find her!" But I heard something strange coming from Maru I thought he just said Hi!"Did you just talk Maru? No! I must be going crazy from everything that happened!" I said in a shocked voice trying to usurer my self."No! Your not going crazy Freud!" said Maru the dog.

"Y...you know my name you can talk!"I said in disbelief. "Ya! I been told that a lot!" said Maru like he was used to it. I took a deep breath and asked"So how long have you been able to talk?"I was trying to stay clam. " For along time about 20 years. Your father got me when

he was your age come on lets go in the house !"said Maru how in the world is he able to talk it is impossible unless someone with magic powers gave him the power to talk. We went inside Maru teach me how to put a magic barrier round the house so no one could get in. Then he teaches me how to cook using magic. When it was cooking we continued our talk in the living room.

"So what were we talking about? O now I remember I was telling you how I could talk. Well now you know how Freud!Well know about your sister Kate. I should be able to help you find her. But only when the time is right!"said Maru like he could do it."Well you see I'm able to sense your sister's magical energy! But I can't be hundred percent sure!"Explained Maru.

Right before I could say anything I heard the bell ring. That meant dinner was ready. Maru and me went to the kitchen.  
I put Maru's food in his dog bowl and gave it to Maru. Then I prepared my plate and set on the table and sat down in the chair. The room felt empty and quiet especially scenic Father, Mother, and Kate weren't here. That just made me feel sad

it reminded me of what I had lost. I didn't have much of a appetite to eat."You need to eat kid look I know you're sad. But you need to eat!"said Maru,"What do you know I just lost everything that was dear to me and you say you know how I feel!"I yelled. Then there was awkward silence for a couple of minutes. Maru looked at his food.

"I'm sorry Maru you must feel as sad has I was. You were just trying to cheer me up sorry!"I apologized. "It's okay just eat okay!"said Maru. Maru and me ate dinner I didn't eat much so I saved the rest of the food and put it in the storage. Maru had ate all his food. Then I put Maru's bowl for a wash. Then I went up stairs took a bath.

Then drank water. I put Maru's bed next to my bed. I blew out the fire in the lamps. I went back up stairs put on my pj's. Before I went to bed I looked at the letter read it again. I thought to my self "This was a very sad beginning to a new adventures! That holds much more danger then I could ever imagine! Then i fell a sleep.

* * *

It was father and mother in haven. His Father said " I wonder what Freud's reaction will be when he finds out Maru can talk!"

"It's ether he freaks out or tries to figure out why Maru talks Honey!" said his Mother

**Thank you for reading!**

When wrote this i almost cried it was so sad but Maru talking lighten the mood !

**Please review this chapter tell me what you think about my fan-fiction tell me what's good and bad about it.**

**What I should do to improve it and if you have any ideas for me please tell me !**

**I'm open to any ideas you have for my fanfiction !**

Well you still don't know what happened to Kate where did our heroes go we will find out In chapter 3 for sure!

**Please do the polls on my profile !**

**I don't mind if you post your review as Guest!**

**WELL PLEASE REVIEW MY FAN-FICTION !  
**


	4. Chapter3 Phantom:The Strange Soaked Girl

**I do not own maple story or it's characters.**

**Kate is my OC.**

Hello I'm back! Sorry I have not posted more of my fan fiction I'm just really lazy! I mean who would not be lazy it's summer! My favorite season of the year. Anyway just a random thought but don't you think Leo and Hazel should get together I mean they seem suited for each other really! This very random though that just how I am I say random things. I am even proud of it . Sorry if I was to random if you don't know what I was talking about I was talking about a charter from the book series called " Heroes of Olympus" anyway I will close my mouth for now! ( evil look JK)

**Hope you like it!^.^**

**Here is Chapter 3 The Strange Soaked Girl !**

* * *

It was a usual day in orbist village. Lot of fairy's live here and some humans to. They say long go the fairy used this strange magic to make the city float in the sky. So the monster won't attack anymore and the war between the fairy and monsters could end . but monster are still in orbidt but not a lot of them. I was playing with my tarot cards and walking long the river . Near some of the closed shops. When i saw a young girl washed up on the shore of the river.

I thought" O this is perfect like taking candy from a baby. I could steal from her with out even a witness !" So I went closer to her when I was close I got close I saw that she was injured and motionless. Some how she reminded me about my past all alone with no one to help me . She was in my position now with no one to help her. Just left there to die no one would care just giving a glance and walking way not even stopping to help.

I knew that feeling all to well for my own good but I was saved on that day by my master. I didn't know who she was but for some strange reason I was actually felt sad and worried for her. Well I guess I'm like master always pick up stray puppies! I checked her heart rate it was little different from a normal heart one. She wasn't breathing fear washed over me.

I didn't want to lose her I wanted to save her like how master saved me . This was my first time doing it but i had no time to lose so I gave her CPR. She coughed up some water opened her eyes a little " Someone please help me !" the strange soaked girl said weakly. Then she passed out I carried her on my back piggy back style. I told her"Your safe! No one is going to hurt you I promise!" even if she can't hear me.

I ran through the village carrying her no my back. She was really light! Light has a feather! Now that I take a closer look she was really cute!I went to the edge of the forest. My house was in site I opened the door. Ran to the guest room put her on the bed so she can rest much easier. I told the maid to get dry clothes, a wash cloth, and a glass of water.

The maid brought all things I had asked for.I told the maid what I wanted her to do. Then I step out of the room. When I was outside of the room I saw my mother with a mysteries look on her face. She lead me to the living room where some snacks and tea were laying on the table we both sat down in a chair .

"So who's that girl in the guest room?"asked mother .

"Well I don't know who she is. I found her passed out by the river . I saw that she was injured so I though it was best to bring her here !" I said answering mothers question

" I see tell me when she wakes up!"said mother.

"Mother can she stay here please. I know she is a stranger but I want to help her?" I asked mother in a worried voice.

" You act more like your master every time I see you a least do not learn his bad bombing technique ! Fine but she is your responsibility !" said mother.

I left the living room and when I got back to the guest room. I saw that the maid did what I told her. I put the wash cloth on her four head. She looked a little better but still she looked terrible. I decided to call a clerics and make a appointment for her to be here as soon as possible. I drank the glass of water that the maid had brought.

"Master Phantom the cleric will arrive at two o'clock!"said the maid.

"Good you may leave the room now!"I order.

The maid left the room I took the wash cloth off the girl's forehead and soaked in the water. Then squeezed It and put it back on her forehead. Then I heard a knock on the door.

I said " You may come in!"

The maid opened the door and said " The cleric will be arriving in ten minutes Master Phantom!"

" Okay clean this room !" I ordered.

I went to my room ,I brushed my hair ,and looked in the mirror . Then I went to the front door. The door opened and I saw the cleric coming in. She had long aqua blue hair , purple eyes, pale skin, ware a white scientist lad coat, a red top, black skirt, and black heels .

I said " Welcome! Thank you for coming!"I motioned her to follow me to the guest room. When we got to the guest room.

She put her bag on the ground and said "I'm Mandy! Nice to meet you! Can you please tell me what happened to this girl?"

"Well I found her passed out by the shore of the river with burns and bruises on her arms and legs. She been resting for a hour !" I explained.

" Okay I'm going to see if she has any other injuries!" said Mandy.

She used her magic to see if the girl has any other injuries. "Well I can tell you that she exhausted and has been hit by some kind of dark magic. I will be able to heal her. Once I do she won't wake up right way but in a couple of days. Like one to two days or more. The highest amount of time she will be out mite be a week!"said Mandy .

"Okay you can proceed !" I said.

She stared healing the girl by placing a hand on her forehead. Then I saw a blue light it was so bright it was almost blinding so I closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes and saw the girl. She looked so much better. The color was coming back to her face and her breathing went to normal. Also her heart rate and pulse was normal.

"Thank you so much for healing her!"I said in a relived voice.

"Your welcome sir and I have some ointment for the burns. I will help the burns heal more quickly if you apply it on the burns."said Mandy.

"How much mesos for healing and the ointment ?"I asked.

"For healing it will be 70,000 mesos and for the ointment 30,000 . That means the total is 100,000 mesos."said Mandy answering my question.

"Okay here is 100,000 mesos!"I said handing her the 100,000 mesos.

she took the mesos and said"Thank you!"

"Your welcome ! Thank you for healing my friend !"I said in a thankful voice.

She left my house to go to another appointment. I felt so happy that the girl was going to be okay. I asked the maid to apply the ointment on the girl's burns and to bandage the burns. For the past three days I took care of the girl and held her hand while she rested.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my fanfiction!**

**Please review this chapter tell me what you think about my fan fiction tell me what's good and bad about it.**

**What I should do to improve it and if you have any ideas for me please tell me !**

I**n my fan fiction I wanted phantom to act like a kid and a bit more kinder but he still has is trouble make side!**

**I'm not very good at writing phantom's point of view so if you have any suggest or to improve!**

**I'm open to any ideas you have for my fanfiction !**

**Please do the polls on my profile !**

**well I'm going to post a new chapter every week from now on !**

**Well next time phantom and Kate will meet each other!**

**I don't mind if you post your review as Guest!**

**Please review this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4 Kate: A Whole New Place

**I do not own maple story or it's characters.**

**Kate is my OC.**

**Sorry I have not posted a new chapter!T.T You see I got really busy for awhile and could not type up my fan fiction.**

**I hope you like this chapter.**

** Chapter 4 Kate: A whole new place**

* * *

When I woke up I saw I was in a room. It had a window with curtains embroider with a gold the right was a small desk with a old fashioned lap powered by a candle. The candle was melted half way down and the fire was the left of the bed was a small table.

On the table was a bowl filled with water and a wash cloth sticking out. The table also had a beautiful vase that was dark blue. It was decorated with jewels and had a intricate gold design. The vase had beautiful front of the room was a dresser with a mirror . On the left of the dresser was a closed door .

In the upper left of the room was a empty chair. Then I realized there was a boy who looked older then me.  
He had blond hair and pale skin tone . He ware a white shirt with a light blue hood. That has a gold embroider was holding my hand right hand and sleeping.

I thought he must have been watching over me when I was injured. I then realized my injuries was healed. I also realized that this boy was the lasting thing I saw before blacking out.

"Hello are you okay?"I asked the strange boy.

He opened his eyes I saw that his eyes color was purple.

"Your wake! How are you feeling? Does it hurt anywhere?"asked the blond.

"No! I'm fine . Where am I ? This isn't the place I was last time!" I asked

"Your at my house. I found you collapsed by the shore of the river!" He explained.

"A.A...A.. Who are you?" I asked curiously.

"My name is Phantom! What's your name?"Asked Phantom.

What a strange name the guy had.

" My name is Kate! Nice to meet you!"I said answering Phantom's question.

"So how old are you ?"Asked Phantom.

"I'm eight years old ." I said.

" So are you ten years old ?"I asked.

"Yes I am ten years old good guess!" said Phantom.

" So what happened to you Kate. I mean why were you collapsed by the river?" asked Phantom.

" I.. D-don't know all... I remember is my.. name and age !"I said breaking into tears.

" W-why c-can't I remember anything ? W-why? why ?" I asked crying.

Without warning he hugged he and patted my head comforting me and said" It will be all right. I will help you get your memories back .I PROMISE!" He said in a confident voice.

"Y-you promise ?" I asked to make sure he really meant it .

" Yes! I promise I will help you get your memories back ! For now you can stay at my house until can get your memories back!" said Phantom.

He let go of me and gave me a small smile.I gave him a small smile back.

"My mother said she wants to meet you! If you are feeling up to it want to meet my mom?" asked Phantom.

" Sure!"I said wiping my tears away.

We got up and got out of the room. Phantom led me to where his mother. She was beautiful. She had long black hair and purple eyes like phantom except her eyes were a lighter shade of purple. she wore a beautiful dark blue dress.

"Hello! I'm Phantom's Mother. Nice to meet you" Said Phantom's Mother as she extended her hand.

"Hello I'm Kate nice to meet you ! Thank you for taking care of me !"I said thankfully and shaking her hand.

Then I explained to her what happen and told her I had no memories of my past.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my fanfiction!**

**Please review this chapter tell me what you think about my fan fiction tell me what's good and bad about it.**

**What I should do to improve it and if you have any ideas for me please tell me !**

**Well I'm going to try to post a new chapter every week!**

** Please do the poll in my profile!**

**I don't mind if you post your review as Guest!**

**Please review my fan fiction !  
**


	6. AN

**A/N:** Sorry for not posting lately . School is about to start so I'm busy getting ready to be killed by health ed and biology back to back talk about over kill.I say sorry in advance. BUT WHAT THE HELL WE'RE THEY THINKING! Again I'm sorry for that I know you guise understand! I mean I don't think they were thinking straight when the made my schedule!lets just hope the don't go over human reproduction in the first semester!Also I hope this isn't mark two of the demon with my algebra teacher because I don't want to fall asleep in that class like last year and no I didn't fail that class I passed that class with a B grade and that is me not trying hard ! But the bright side about this is i get art class for the whole year so that is good for me.I also get see my friends again! Anyway I bet you tired of hearing me talk so I will get on with it *cough*I have message.

**Phantom:** Is it about that stupid schedule because if it is I'm going back to sleep*yawn*

**Kate:** *smack* Don't be rude Phantom!

**Aran:**Geez get a room lovebirds * whistle*

**Kate:** SHUT UP YOU PERVERT!*Blush*

**Aran:** HEY I just call it as I see it!

**Author:** Why so quite *poke*

**Phantom:*** push finger way* ...* blush* ... Leave me out of this !

**Aran:** OUUU!*smirks* That a first!

**Author:** Now my important message!

**Aran:** Please tell me I finaly get my spot light!

**Author:** Ummmmm...NO!

**Aran:** Why do you like to torcher me so much !

**Author:** Shut it Aran ! I don't have time for your whining!

**Kate:** Anyway! *drum rolle*

**Phantom:** Coming soon the house made out of gold!* evil laugh*

**Author:** No way ! In your dreams !

**Phantom:** Kill joy !

**Kate:** We are here to say We need you to review this fanfiction!

**Author:** Because I don't want to write a story for nobody that will read it !

**Aran:** So please review ! So I can get my spotlight!

**Phantom:** *sign* On to the next matter!

**Author:** The next chapter will be posted soon!

**Everyone:** Ya!

so until then here some entertainment for reading my authors note! Thank you for reading this and my fanfiction!^.^ XD

* * *

It was a usual morning in my home .

**Kate:***yawn,Get out of bed move curtains* hum ...* stretch arms* It is a beautiful morning!

**Freud:***knock*Sis are you a wake if you are come down we're going to have a meeting over breakfast!* walked way*

I got ready and went down stairs to find Freud sitting at table reading and Maru laying down at his feet.

**Kate:** Gooooddd morning! Freud!Maru!

**Freud:** Good Morning sis!*smiles*

**Maru:**hmm could you keep it down threes a dog here trying to sleep!

**Kate:** As usual so are they still asleep?

**Freud:** yes.

**Kate:**I know what will bring those sleep heads down here!

Walks to the kitchen and starts making you hear someone knock the door.

**Freud:**Coming!

Walks over and opens the door.

**Mercedes:** Good Morning Dragon Master !

**Freud:** welcome come on in and A Good morning to you to your Majesty

**Aran:**Geez do you two have to do that so early in the morning*yawn*

**Mercedes:** Just get in inside Aran!

They walk in to the house and go into the dining room.

**Aran:**ummm something smells good !

Sit down couple of minutes later!

BOOOOMMMM!

**Kate:** Please don't tell me they are at it again and it so early in the mourning!

**Freud:***sign* Yes ! they're at it again!

**Mercedes:** umm you would think they would have work something out by now!

**Kate:** What do you except when you put a thief and idealist under the same roof!

**Freud:**At least they are not destroying the house*sign*

**Aran:**3.2..1!

Door slams open!

**Aran:***chuckles* Look what the cat dragged out!

**Kate:** Good morning...so...how it going..?*sweat drop*

**Luminous:** Good morning!

**Phantom:** Don't ask!

both go to sit down on the same chair.

**Luminous:***glare* get off my seat!

**Phantom:** I don't see your name on it!*glares*

They glare at each other for a long time. you could even see sparks flying!

**Kate:***sweat drop* Guise calm down there is a another chair to sit on come on !

Luminous seat down at the other side of the table.

you could seances the tension in the brings out breakfast out and puts it on the table.

**Aran:**Well let's eat!*starts pigging out*

everyone eats in the awkward silence. After breakfast!

**Freud:** Now that we had some breakfast let's start the meeting!

**Mercedes:** I have down some scouting and found one of the black mage hideout!

**Aran:** and I have been throw Rien all the way to Mu lung I have not found anything unusual!

**Phantom:**And I have found no information yet!

**Luminous:** I scene a shift in the light and darkness!The darkness is getting stronger! We have to do something quickly Before it eclipses the light!

**Freud:**Ok I see well nothing crazy has happen here. But it seem way to quite the must be planing something big!  
Mercedes where is this base located?

**Mercedes:**It is located orbits !

**Freud:**hummmm...Ok hey sis haven't you seen that base before ?

**Kate:**yes I have !

**Freud:**Phantom and Kate I want both of you to go investigate the hideout get information about anything that will be useful and if there is anything dangerous or that you see as a thr...

**Aran:** Hey how come they get all the fun. What are you setting up a date for the two!

**Freud:** be quite Aran. As I said that if you see anything dangerous or that you see as a threat don't do anything reckless come back here and tell us. me,Aran, and Mercedes will go and petrol, Luminous will stay here and see if anything happens here! i

((((TO BE CONTINUED)))))))))

* * *

**Kate:** That all for now see you next time!

**Everyone:**Bye!


End file.
